Untouched
by fir8008
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Little Girl'. Big Deal/OC. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo-yo-yiggedy-yo (I am compulsively watching Juno trailers and I don't know why). This may end up being a multi-pairing fic but for now it's Big Deal/OC (Sara), and Baby John/OC (Azzura). This is a sequel to 'The Little Girl' and takes place about two months after the last chapter of that story. **

**Big Deal's POV**

I found her on the ground. She was damn beautiful and she reminded me of Baby John's girl Azzura. She was pale, from fear, her hair was dark and wavy, and her eyes were a deep shade of green. She was so afraid of me, it made me sad. She said something that sounded Italian and then ELBOWED ME IN THE EYE and ran. It hurt a lot! I was gonna have a black and blue tomorrow. Gee, won't I look tough.

**Sara's POV**

I was so scared I acted without meaning. I needed to get away. I just emigrated here, alone, and I was jumpy and afraid of anything that moved. I needed to find Azzura, Angela, Desideria, and Allegra, they'd help me. I went back to my little apartment. I'd continue looking tomorrow morning: bad things can't happen in the daylight. Can they?

**Azu's POV**

I can probably describe every member of the Jets with my eyes closed. I should be. I've been hanging around them since I started dating one of them. His name is Baby John; he's the youngest Jet, tall and lanky, blonde and green-eyed. His best friend is A-Rab, someone I don't really like. He's short, blonde, and likes making smartass comments with his buddy Action. Action and I don't like each other either. Action is about the same height as A-Rab, dark haired and always full of energy. He always wants to get into a fight and has the shortest temper I've ever seen. Shorter than mine, and that's saying something.

The leader of the Jets is Ice. His name suits him. His eyes are pale blue and cold. He's a good guy, don't get me wrong, but I don't think you'd want to look at him the wrong way. He's the tallest Jet, dirty blonde, and his girl is Anybodys, a red-headed, short-tempered tomboy.

Tiger is a big muscular guy with reddish blonde hair. Joyboy is always happy, but he does know how to get serious. Gee-Tar is tall and skinny, and he parts his hair like Teresina's papa. Snowboy, whenever I see him, is sweating. He hangs around with all the guys and jokes around a lot. Mouthpiece is tall, mouthy (hence the name) and blonde. Diesel is the biggest Jet: tall and muscled. His buddy is Big Deal who is tall and handsome. But at the moment he has a bad black eye.

"Who gave you that beauty, Big Deal?" Joyboy asks.

"I ran into some PRs," he replies, touching it gingerly and wincing.

"And ya didn't call us?" Action slaps his arm.

"Forgot," Big Deal grumbles.

"Well next time remember and your pretty mug won't get screwed up." Big Deal shot out of his chair and tackled Joyboy. "Uncle!" Joyboy cried. "Uncle!" Big Deal let go and Joyboy stood up rubbing his arms.

"How can you take being around such immature people all day?" I ask Baby John.

"I'm one of those immature people, Azu." He uses my pet name endearingly.

The door opens ever so slightly and the Jets look up. "What d'you want, little girl?" Action asks the person at the door.

That name is usually reserved for me so I look at who it is. Our eyes meet. Realization flashes through my mind. "Azzura!"

"Sara!" I run up and hug her. Sara Getz was my neighbor and almost my sister in Italy. I hadn't seen her since I came to America two years ago. She wasn't much different. She was taller, just as tan, brown hair, and gentle chocolate eyes. Martino was sweet on her. "What are you doing here?"

She spoke to me in rapid Italian so I pulled her outside of Doc's so we could talk privately. "I came alone only a few weeks ago. I saw Bruno and asked if he knew where you were. He said you would be at Doc's Drugstore and told me how to get there. Who were all those boys?"

"The Jets," I reply, "a street gang."

"Do they fight Joseph's gang?" Sara asks.

"That they do, Sara." In our Italian town, a slum really, my friend Joseph started a gang called the Tigers. He recruited a bunch of the slum's boys and they got into violent gang wars with other slum gangs. It was a small gang: Joseph, his lieutenant Anthony, Fabio, Bruno, Jacob, Octavio, and Martino.

"Why do they need to fight?" Sara asked sadly.

"It's what they do," I reply.

"Why don't you hang out with Joseph and his boys?" Sara asks.

"They kind of banished me after I fell in love with the tall blonde boy I was standing with, John." I answer. Banish was an understatement. Joseph couldn't so much look at me without scowling anymore. He thought I had pretty much sold my soul to the devil by loving Baby John. The boys were the same. The girls tried to understand but how could they sympathize with me while agreeing with their boyfriends? I became an outcast in my neighborhood, and the cries of "Jet girl!" followed me everywhere. Not that I wasn't proud to be Baby John's girl, that is. I love him.

I look at Sara. "Where are your parents? And Matthew and Jasmine?"

"Still in Italy," Sara says sadly. "I came alone."

What were Sara's parents thinking, sending a fourteen year old girl to America by herself? "Where are your parents?" Sara asks me.

My insides freeze and I remember the night. I came home to the usual screaming of my parents. I was halfway up the stairs to my bedroom when I heard it. A gunshot. I ran back down the stairs and saw my mother bleeding on the carpet. Then my father turned the gun on himself. I ran up into my room, telling myself I had hallucinated it all. But the police came and took me to the station house. They had thought I did. But they found me innocent.

"They're dead," I say in a small voice. "Papa killed Mama and then killed himself."

Sara covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Azzura." She gives me a hug and I know I should feel better.

"Come inside," I pull her toward the door. Her eyes widen in fear. I laugh. "They won't bite," I smile, "and if they do I'll just bite back."

**Don't you just love Azzura? I do. I don't know when I'll get around to updating this, as I'm working on my glee fics and my summer reports! Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. I think I'll save my multi-pairing for another story. I watched WSS again today and now the storyline will be heavily based on the movie.**

**Sara's POV**

Azzura leads me back into Doc's where a tall blonde boy is waiting by the door, looking slightly worried.

"Who's the chickadee?" someone asks brusquely.

"My friend," Azzura replies. She tilts her head to the side to look at me. "Ignore him," she tells me pointedly. The boy who spoke is short and dark haired. His name, I learn, is Action.

"Who is she?" the tall blonde whispers into Azzura's ear.

"Her name is Sara, she won't bite." Azzura tells him loftily. I can't image how Azzura can be around all of them.

"Where'd she come from?" Action asks roughly.

I blush, knowing that he means me. "She is from Italy, arrogant little…" The blonde boy touches her arm and she stops. Azzura pulls her arm away and glares at Action. "Just ignore him," she tells me.

"He's really a good guy," the tall blonde insists in a low voice but Azzura only shrugs.

"This is John, my boyfriend." Azzura touches his arm and smiles. I smile weakly at him. This whole place makes me uncomfortable and I wonder what my mother would say if she saw me surrounded by all these men.

She introduces me to the rest of the Jets but one catches my eye. I remember him as the one I elbowed in the alley last night. Now he has a black eye. Did I do that? "And this guy is Big Deal. He got jumped by some guys from a different gang." Azzura says. Perhaps he was jumped. But I know I gave him the black eye. I smile at him politely.

He watches me after that and it makes me slightly uncomfortable. When it gets late John walks Azzura and me back into Joseph's gang territory. He kisses her and smiles at me. "Do you love him, Azu?" I ask her.

She looks at me. "Of course I do, Sara. He means a lot to me."

"I thought Joseph meant a lot to you." I say.

"Joseph was nothing more than a brother to me. But he wanted to be more than that. Joseph made me choose between John and the Tigers." Azzura replies softly.

"And you chose John?"

"Yes."

We lapse into silence and I think. A lot has happened. Joseph was never the kindest person I've known, he's very pushy and usually gets what he wants. I wonder if everyone has changed while I have remained in Italy.

"Sara," Azzura says suddenly. "Do the Jets make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Some of them look at me oddly." I reply.

"Which ones?" Azzura asks sharply.

"T-the one with the black eye…" I answer.

"Big Deal is harmless, trust me. They're all harmless unless they have too much energy and you're someone they don't like." Azzura looks at me. We're like sisters, and I'm much closer to her than I am to my younger sister Jasmine. I tell her about when I saw him last night.

"So he lied about getting jumped." Azzura says softly. "Prideful, prideful."

"It was an accident, I was afraid." I said quickly. "I didn't know I hit him so hard."

"It's fine," Azzura waves it away. "He will forgive you."

I blush. We are at my apartment and I go inside. I lie down in my bed and close my eyes. I see his face without the bruise I gave him. I blush harder, seeing how handsome he is.

**Big Deal's POV**

Baby John goes to walk Azzura and Sara home. Sara was the one who elbowed my face last night. As we eventually file out I find myself wandering into Tiger territory. I go behind a building and see Sara leaning over her fire escape. "Sara!" I stage-whisper.

She looks down. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming up." I climb up the fire escape and land next to her.

"Why are you here? Isn't it dangerous?" she asks me nervously.

"Naw, I'll be fine. I wanted to talk to you." I reply.

"I'm sorry I hit you," she whispers.

"It's all right. It'll heal." I reach out to touch her face. Her skin is smooth and soft. She blushes. "You're beautiful."

"So are you." Our eyes meet and I compulsively bend down to kiss her. Our lips meet and it's like electricity. My hands run through her hair and I kiss her harder. She wraps her arms around my waist. I break away, breathing heavily. I don't know anything about her and I'm kissing her. It feels very cold-hearted.

"Tell me everything about you," I tell her gently. "I want to know about you. I want to know everything."

She tells me what I need to hear but one thing startles me. "Wait, how old are you?"

She looks up at me. "Fourteen," she replies.

My stomach clenches. I'm nineteen. She's fourteen. Surely just looking at her inappropriately should be illegal. "How old are you?" she asks me.

"Nineteen," I reply. She squirms slightly.

"Age should not matter, but it does to the law." Sara leans up and kisses me. I kiss back and hold her. A little devil voice inside me says to sleep with her, who cares about the law? The more reasonable side of me rebukes the devil voice saying that Sara is too young. I ignore both voices and continue holding her.

"Sara? Sara?" someone calls her from inside the house.

She pulls away from me. "He cannot catch you here, please go." I start down the fire escape.

"Can I see you again?" I ask her.

"I will come to Doc's with Azzura tomorrow." She replies. "Big Deal cannot be your real name. What is it?"

"Andrew." I tell her.

"_L'amo_, Andrew." She says softly. "That means I love you."

I climb back up to give her a quick kiss and then jump down from the fire escape. "I love you too, Sara." I call up to her.

"Sara!"

"_Un momento, Martino!_" Sara calls through her window. "Go quickly," she tells me.

I leave, happy that I'll see her again. I wonder if this is how Tony felt when he fell in love with Maria.

**Ah, love at first sight. There's a place in Italy, the balcony of a house, where people put their love letters, as the balcony was supposedly the one Romeo and Juliet used. I love romantic stuff. Leave me reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The dance at the gym! Sara, like Maria, is unhappy with her dress. Sparks will fly! **

**Sara's POV**

"Allegra, _per favore_, we are friends. You must lower the neckline." I tried to hand her the scissors.

"You must stop bothering me, Sara! The neck is fine." Allegra pushed my hand away.

"Allegra! Everyone else has a lower neck, please just lower it one inch. _Un piccolo, piccolo pollice_." I begged.

"Everyone else is older than you, _piccola cincia_." Allegra replied.

"Then could you dye it red? White is for babies." I held up the white dress destined for me.

"You are a baby, Sara. Why are you so worried about the dress? Are you trying to impress Martino?" Martino was one of Joseph's Tigers. He had been sweet on me since we were little.

"No, I just want to look fine for my first dance. I'm a young lady now, _ed una signora di America, anche_!" I insisted.

Allegra picked up the dress and pulled it over my head. "I will be the only one wearing white," I grumbled. Despite my aversions the dress fit me nicely.

We went downstairs to meet with Angela, Desidera, Teresina, Kristina, and Azzura. They were all wearing bright colors of red or purple and Azzura wore blue. I felt self-conscious wearing white. "Ah, very beautiful," Martino kissed my cheek. I flushed, remembering how different Big Deal's kiss had been.

"Stop embarrassing her, Martino." Azzura put her arm around my shoulder.

"And where is your boyfriend?" Martino asked her.

"Hiding from you," Azzura replied.

We left the tenement building and when we got into 'Jet territory', John was pacing uneasily. Azzura skipped forward and hugged him around the waist. John jumped and nearly fell over. "You need to stop thinking someone wants to kill you." Azzura advises him.

"I wasn't worried about you killing me," he blushes.

He and Azzura walk ahead of us. Allegra and Angela whisper and I listen in. "He is kinda cute, isn't he?" Allegra whispers.

"I would steal him from Azzura if he wasn't an American." Angela agrees. They giggle. They both have boyfriends: Allegra has Bruno and Angela has Fabio. All of the Tigers, I notice, are paired off except for Joseph who used to have Azzura.

"Hey, check it, Joseph." Anthony, Joseph's lieutenant, nudged him.

Joseph looked up and saw a group of boys, another gang?, arguing with the Jets.

**Ice's POV**

We hadn't tangled with the Sharks in a while. Not since they jumped Anybodys. But they had some beef with us and wanted to settle it in a rumble. We agreed, but something told me they were up to something. The other something said stop being paranoid. The Jets and girls entered the gym, ready for action. The Tigers and the Sharks were dancing in the same area. They should, I thought, they both emigrated. They can't hate each other more than they hate us.

For the guys, any kind of physical activity usually calmed us down. Or got us more pumped.

"Hey where's Mrs. Haunted House?" A-Rab poked me.

"_Anybodys_," I corrected, "is probably sleeping." Anybodys and I had been dating for about two and a half months. She was also pregnant. I was going to marry her ASAP, and we did live together. It was her flat, really, since my parents were somewhere else. Her sister Angelina was there too but she was either too drunk or too stoned to notice my presence. The guys knew she was pregnant, and even though she was only two months in she was feeling all the symptoms. I had to work hard to get food to feed her. My girl was skinny and flat as a rail anyway but she was carrying our baby. With growth, and food, she was starting to develop. Her hips were more curved and small breasts were blooming on her chest. Her stomach was growing too, of course.

"She didn't come to dance with you?" he pressed.

I slapped him across the back of the head. "And what? Get called a ho just like her sister? She doesn't dance anyway."

"See, even you agree that Angelina's a slut!" Action crowed. "I'm gonna tell her."

"If you try it I'll kill you." Action was my lieutenant because he was Riff's third in command after Tony left and I got promoted. When Riff died I took over the Jets.

We got into the dancing after that. I noticed Azzura was talking to the girl who came yesterday (Sara?) instead of dancing with Baby John. I walked over and asked what was up.

"She's just checking on Sara." Baby John shrugged.

**Azu's POV**

"Azzura, is the neck too high?" Sara asks me.

"No, it is fine. Allegra did a good job altering it." I tell her.

"I look silly, being the only one in white!" Sara complains.

"You look beautiful." I bend down to whisper in her ear. "Big Deal is looking at you and it's making his date mad!" I giggle. The Jet girls dress ridiculously, they remind me of nuns. Indeed, Anybodys calls Minnie 'the Nun'. Big Deal's girl, Clarice, is blonde and stupid, much like Velma.

"I don't want to make anyone angry," Sara says softly.

"Okay, not angry, merely jealous. But he _is_ watching you. Now I have to go dance with John before he thinks I've deserted him!" I give her a quick hug and find John.

"Did you miss me?" I ask giving him a quick kiss.

"I think you need to relax and dance with me. I don't think the Tigers are going to eat Sara." He says to me.

"You never know, Martino looks like he wants to eat her!" I lowered my voice. "And so does Big Deal. I hope he knows she's fourteen."

"He probably doesn't know anything about her. But how can you not look at her? She stands out." Baby John smiles at me.

Slow music starts to play from the jukebox and John pulls me into a dance. For a moment, I forget about Sara.

**Big Deal's POV**

She isn't dancing with anyone else so I go over and ask her. "May I have this dance?"

Sara looks up at me and smiles. "You may," she offers me her hand.

I pull her into it and I'm amazed at how we fit. Even more amazing, no one is pulling us apart yet! When the music stops I lean down to kiss her. Our lips touch again and it feels like magic. Of course it also sets off sirens for the Tigers.

"Get off of her, _Americano_!" Joseph shoves me hard and that sets off Jet sirens. He turns angrily to Sara. "Can't you see he is one of them?"

"No," Sara replies. "I saw only him."

Azzura rushes over. "What are you doing Joseph?"

"She was kissing this American!" Joseph spits as the Tigers surround him. The Jets surround me.

"Sara come here." Sara moves to go to Azzura. "What were you doing?"

"Dancing," Sara replies uneasily. "And then he kissed me."

"Did he try to make a move? Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"There, you see Joseph, you don't need to overreact." Azzura says to him.

"I was not overreacting, Azzura. I am merely protecting Martino's girl!" Joseph snarls at her.

"Then let Martino fight his own battles! He didn't seem to have a problem with it!" Azzura retorts, tightening her grip on Sara's shoulders.

Martino, pale and red-faced at the same time steps up to me (and I tower a good foot taller than him). "You leave her alone," he says in a low, angry voice. I have the urge to spit on him.

"Please Martino, he didn't mean anything by it…" Sara says weakly.

"Bah! Sara, there's only one thing he'd want from you!" Martino snorts.

"That's a lie!" I burst out.

Azzura covers Sara's ears and hisses at the Tigers. "Just because we came to this country with our hearts open, doesn't mean we came with our _legs_ wide open! She's fourteen, I don't think she needs to worry! If anything she should be avoiding you."

"If you characters wanna settle this…" Action shoves past me. Ice grabs him.

"If you want to settle this then come to Doc's at midnight, we and the Sharks are having a war council." Action says.

"We'll be there. Martino take Sara home." Joseph turns away. The Jets start to go back to our side of the floor.

"Joseph, please! It is my first dance!" Sara exclaims.

"I will take care of her, Joseph." Azzura grabs Sara around the waist and pulls her to our side of the gym.

Ice pokes me. "Doc's at midnight, spread the word."

I sigh. "Right, Daddy-O."

**More to come**. **:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**After the dance, the war council, and the taunting scene. **

**Sara's POV**

I was shaken by Joseph and Martino's anger. Martino had said he only wanted one thing, to sleep with me. Big Deal had denied it. Azzura had said something to them. The anger frightened me.

"They think this is a warfront," Azzura hisses. "And they think kissing is a war crime! Are you alright Sara?"

"No," I say shakily, "I am frightened."

"Why?"

"Why were they so angry at each other? And what is a war council?"

"They are angry because they fight each other. A war council is a meeting before a rumble to determine the terms of the fight. It's all foolish." Azzura explains. "I swear, Joseph's skull is so thick!"

When the dance is over I walk home with the other girls. Azzura is staying with John for this war council. I hope things will be alright.

**Azzura's POV**

The Jets, the Tigers, and the Sharks crowd into Doc's Drugstore. They argue for God know how long until Gee-Tar, who is minding the door, gives a warning whistle. Everyone freezes as Lieutenant Shrank walks inside. He looks around before saying, "Spavento,"

I look up. "Yes, sir?"

"Why are you hanging around all these fellas?"

"John dragged me here," I reply coolly. Baby John flushes.

"I think you should leave, aren't yeh worried about them attackin' you?" Shrank suggests, leering at me.

"I will sir, but no, I'm not afraid of them." I reply smoothing out my skirt. I give John a quick kiss and go to the door. I look back at the three gangs and say, "I hope most of you stay alive."

"Most?" Action questions.

"_Sì_, most of you. And you are not part of that most."

Action makes a move but Baby John and Ice catch him. Action swats at John's head. "I really hate your girlfriend." He snarls.

"Funny, I feel the same way about you. _Buona notte_, gentlemen." I smile and shut the door.

I walk down the street I hear something. I pause in an alleyway. "Hello?" I call uncertainly. I step into the darkness and look. A huddled, half-naked figure is there sobbing. It's a girl. It's Teresina.

"Oh god, Teresina!" I cry, dropping to my knees. "What happened?"

Teresina manages to hiccup out her story. She had been walking alone when two people had grabbed her, dragged her into the alley, and raped her. I held her as she cried.

"Did you see who did it?" I asked Teresina gently.

"They were not Americans," Teresina replied. Could it have been the Sharks? I didn't doubt anything.

"I will be right back, I promise. I will get Anthony and he will walk you home." I run back to Doc's and I see Shrank is gone. I open the door. "Anthony," I say.

He looks up and I tell him to come in Italian. He leaves with me and I take him to Teresina. He carries her back to the tenement and promises he'll get the person who did it. He leaves to go back to the war council. Teresina sleeps and I watch over her.

**Ice's POV**

Two Sharks came in late. Anthony left abruptly with Azzura. Baby John is fidgeting. The tension is unbearable. Anthony comes back looking like a man on a mission. He says something shortly to the Tigers in Italian and they look suddenly furious. I wonder what the hell is going on.

My common sense is bugging me, telling me to go back home and check on Anybodys. But I'm stuck here.

"Azzura told me that someone, two people, raped one of our girls." Anthony said with venom. "Let me tell you, if it was anyone in this room when I'm through with you you'll be dead."

"It wasn't any of us." I tell Anthony. Pepe echoes me.

"I know two of you are lying." Anthony snarls.

Joseph touches his shoulder. "Anyway, we have a rumble to organize."

"Tomorrow after dark, under the highway." Pepe says.

The leaders agree. We agree to use skin in this rumble: no weapons. We wrap up the war council and the Sharks leave. Anthony saunters over and snarls at us. "I know it was two of you." We say nothing and he leaves with the other Tigers. I grab my jacket and head out with Baby John.

"Where're you going?" A-Rab asks.

"I should go find Azzura." Baby John says.

"I have a pregnant girlfriend to take care of." I reply.

---------------------------------------------------

I go back to the flat and find Anybodys asleep on the bed. I pull off my jacket and shirt and take off my shoes. I sit down next to her and watch her sleep. She stirs and wakes up. "Hey Ice," she murmurs.

"Did I wake you up?" I ask. "I'm sorry."

"No biggie," she mumbles. "The baby is kicking like all hell." She says rubbing the small bulge of her stomach. I kiss it softly.

I lay down next to her and she asks when the rumble is. "Tomorrow night," I reply. "I'll be out all night. Did you eat today?"

"Yeah I ate," she replies.

"How much?"

"What is this?" she asks bitterly. "Twenty Questions?"

"Sorry, baby, I just want to make sure." I kiss her ear.

"Stop," she pulls away.

I stop and she falls back asleep. It's pregnancy hormones, I tell myself, she isn't really mad at you. I hope.

**Azu's POV**

I walk back to Doc's store, looking for Baby John. I wonder where he went. "Is John here?" I ask.

"No," Action says shortly. Not a lot of the Jets are still around: only Action, A-Rab, Diesel, Joyboy, and Gee-Tar.

"Where did he go?" I ask politely.

"To the moon," A-Rab says sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for John." I reply.

"He ain't here." Diesel scoffs.

"I realized," I spit. "I guess I'll go now."

Gee-Tar is blocking my way. "Where ya goin'?" he asks.

"Out," I reply.

Gee-Tar smiles strange. His eyes rove my body making me wish I had changed my dress after the dance.

"Will you let me pass?" I ask politely.

"She's too dark to pass." I hear Joyboy behind me.

"Don't do that!" I push him.

"Please don't do that," Action corrects.

"Please don't," I say angrily.

"_Por favor_," A-Rab adds.

"I don't speak Spanish," I insist. "Now will you let me out?"

"Oh no, I don't think so." Diesel flexes his arms menacingly.

"What do you want?" I demand.

Action stands on his toes and looked down my dress. I step away, embarrassed. "Damn, that's some bra you ain't wearing. You must make Baby John really happy." Action said.

I slapped him. "Disgusting pig," I snapped. I bumped into Gee-Tar and his hands grabbed my waist.

"You're the pig." He said giving my hips a squeeze.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled pulling way.

Diesel grabs me around the waist and thrusts his hips into me. I cry out. "Stop!"

"_Please_ stop," they tease. It's just like that first night. They push me around and rip at my dress. Finally I'm shoved to the floor and Action climbs on top of me.

The guys whoop evilly. "You show her, Action! Show her how an American rides!"

"Get off!" I beg, a tear escaping.

"Don't worry, baby, this won't hurt that bad." Action says venomously.

The door opens and Doc shouts: "Stop it! What are you doing?"

He gets off me and the guys step away. I stand up shakily, Doc recognizes me and yells at the guys, telling them they're lice and worse and they'll pay for what they did. I glare at them, it's all I can do with injured pride, and leave.

Baby John finds me and I tell him what they did. He holds me and lets me cry. John promises to deal with them and he walks me home.

**Poor Teresina! ****Whodunnit? ****Poor Azzura! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't you just hate it when you have a boatload of ideas for something and then the boat pulls a Titanic and is never seen again? Yeah, that's what happened to me and this story. If I don't get some inspiration soon this may go unfinished.**

**Ice's POV**

Baby John told me about what the guys almost did to Azzura. Anybodys is right, I do need to start cracking skulls. The rumble is tonight and everyone is pumped: except for Baby John. He's worried about Azzura, she didn't show up at Doc's today. He's also avoiding those five jokers like the plague.

"Why are you so mad at us, Baby John?" A-Rab poked him.

"Because you did that to Azzura." He replies tightly, in a very un-Baby John way.

The hours pass slowly. I think of going to check on Anybodys but decide against it.

Finally, the sun starts setting and we head out. The Sharks were waiting and the Tigers soon showed up.

We agreed to a skin rumble: no weapons. The fighting began and I wished Action hadn't invited the Tigers to the war council. It was crazy! Everyone was punching everyone else, you couldn't tell the difference between gangs.

I saw something flash in the light. A gun. I saw who was holding it: Martino.

"Hey!" I shouted. "He's got a gun!"

The world froze and then thawed in two seconds. Someone knocked over Martino and he dropped the gun. I saw Big Deal grab it, get kicked, and then it discharged. A bullet spat out and it buried itself in the heart of one of the Tigers. It was Riff and Bernardo and Tony dying all over again. He collapsed and the world froze.

"Get him!" All hell broke loose after that. The sound of sirens broke us up, as it usually does, and the gangs fled in opposite directions. Diesel and I practically carried Big Deal out of there, he was in shock. He kept muttering 'I killed him', over and over like a crazy guy.

We got to Doc's and he just shook his head and muttered 'teenagers'.

We needed a plan. And I, as their leader, had to come up with one. Great. "Okay," I said, "we need to spread out and act like we got nothing to hide. Keep your eyes out for the Tigers though. Baby John, go find Azzura and tell her what happened before the Tigers do." Baby John ducked out of the store.

"I'll go with him," Tiger offered and left.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "All right, beat it all of ya. Spread out and act like you own the sky. And of course that you ain't hiding anything."

They filed out and I went to Big Deal. "How are you, buddy boy?"

"I killed him," Big Deal said meekly. "I killed him."

"I know but it wasn't your fault. That gun was jumpy." I consoled him.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened. What if Baby John doesn't get to Azzura first, huh? D'you think she'll hate us more'n she already does?"

"Whaddya mean, 'hate us more'n she already does'? She doesn't hate all of us."

"She hates Action, A-Rab, Diesel, Gee-Tar, and Joyboy. Now she'll hate me too. She loves Baby John but gee, I think she won't look at us the same after tonight."

"Why are you so worried?"

"'Because Baby John was really out of it this morning when Azzura wasn't around. I don't think he can live without her around." He replies.

Big Deal stands up. "I need to go find Sara, and say sorry."

"Hold on!" I cry, grabbing his arm. "You can't just go into Tiger territory!"

"Watch me," he pulls out of my grasp and leaves.

I sigh and go home, wishing this whole big mess never happened.

**Azzura's POV**

We are waiting in the living room of the tenement for the boys. I wasn't so much worried about them as I was worried about John. The door burst open and the boys shuffled in… all except Octavio. Desidera went up to Joseph. "Where is Octavio, Joseph?"

Joseph held on to her shoulders. "One of the Jets shot him, Desidera."

The breath was knocked out of me. Desidera gave a nervous little laugh. "Oh no, Joseph, that cannot be true. Octavio said it was a fist fight…" When she saw that Joseph wasn't lying she turned around to scream at me. "One of your _boyfriend's_ kind killed him! They killed Octavio!" She fled the room in anguish.

"Who did it?" I asked. Sara looked ready to faint and Kristina hugged her.

"The tall one with the brown eyes." Anthony spat.

Sara turned a pale shade of green: they were talking about Big Deal.

"Who did the gun belong to?" I pressed.

"It was mine but the _Americano_ took it." Martino confessed.

"Then it was just as much your fault that Octavio was shot!" I cried. "It was supposed to be a fist fight, like Desidera said!"

Sara stood up and fled the room. I glared at them and left.

A blast of cold air hit me as I slammed the door. I was breathing heavily. I walked down the street and I saw Baby John and Tiger going in and out of the alleys.

"Why are you two here?" I ask bitterly. "Do you want Joseph and his friends to do to you what Big Deal did to Octavio?"

Baby John flinches. "You heard?"

"Apparently."

Tiger mutters something about 'giving us a moment' and disappears into an alley.

Our eyes meet. "Why are you here?" I repeat.

Baby John flushes. "I wanted to tell you that the gun was Martino's. And that the safety was off and it discharged! Big Deal didn't pull the trigger! He didn't mean to kill him!" He tried to take my hands but I pulled away. He flinched again. "Why are you pulling away?" he asks me sadly.

"Do you think I can be seen with you after what has happened?" I ask incredulously. "It is a possibility two of your friends raped Teresina. Look what they did to me! And now one of your kind has killed one of mine. We're not from the same world, John. It was bad enough to the Tigers I chose you over them. But if I stay with you now I…" I close my eyes. "I just can't."

"Azzura!" Baby John's voice is desperate. "I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"It doesn't matter." I tell him. "All the Jets are responsible for this. Now go find your friend and get out of here. And don't come back unless you want a bullet in your back. Tell your buddy to watch his back too, the Tigers aren't going to forgive him." I leave him there, heartbroken. I know I was cold but I had to be. It's for his own good.

**Sara's POV**

I run into my room and fall to my knees at my little shrine to Mary. I bow my head a pray. Pray for Octavio, pray for Desidera, pray for Teresina (who is still distraught), pray for Azzura, pray for me, pray for Big Deal… wait. Why should I pray for him? He killed Octavio! My brother's best friend! Desidera's loving boyfriend! How can I pray for a killer?

He comes into my room through the window: I see his reflection in my mirror. I gasp. I run to him and hit him as hard as I can. "KILLER KILLER KILLER KILLER KILLER KILLER!!!" I scream. Then I break down sobbing. He holds me up in his arms. His hands are around my elbows. Those hateful, evil hands that held the gun… those terrible fingers that pulled the trigger, and took Octavio's life. "I hate you," I wail.

"I know," he says brokenly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't. It just happened."

"Leave," I beg. "Just leave."

"Sara," he holds me tighter. "Sara, I'm so sorry."

"Azzura hates him," I say softly. "John. She hates him."

He begins to cry. "This is all my fault."

"It is," Anger bubbles in my chest. "Now leave, please."

"Sara…"

"LEAVE!" I shriek. "I don't care if you're sorry! Just go, get out of here!"

He says nothing but he holds me tighter. "He was my brother's best friend," I whisper. "My brother treated Octavio like a brother he never had. He only had me and my sister. And now I have no one. Thanks to you."

"You have Azzura," he murmured to me.

"No I don't," I whisper.

"Then you have Martino…" Big Deal sighs.

"I don't love him." I reply.

"What about your family?"

"They're in Italy, thousands of miles away! Go away!" I sob, unashamed.

"I really didn't mean to kill him, Sara. The gun was Martino's. The safety was off. It discharged. I didn't pull the trigger. I swear to God, Sara."

"Don't swear to God, Andrew." I wipe my eyes. "I don't know if you meant to kill him or not. But you need to leave before one of Joseph's friends decides to kill someone else tonight! Namely you, now get out of my room!" I push him onto my fire escape and shut the window.

From across the hall I hear Desidera weeping inconsolably. Azzura comes into my room and sits with me. "What is this world coming to?" she finally asks.

I say I don't know.

"They act like there's a war going on! Every single one of them!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't go on vacation for a week without updating. A huge thank you to lifeisnothingbuttearsandsmiles AKA Jazmin the Great for the boatload of ideas she gave me. This'll be my last update for about a week. Hopefully I'll have rustled up some ideas by then.**

**Joseph's POV**

"Alright Tigers, spread out and look out for those damn _Americani_." I ordered.

As I walked through the alleyways with Anthony and Martino we came across the murderer.

"What should we do, Joseph?" Anthony asked me.

"Kill him," I spit.

We surround him and beat the crap out of him. He doesn't put up any fight. We leave him bleeding and in the shadow of death. He deserves it.

Killers should be killed.

**Baby John's POV**

My world could possibly be ending. Azzura broke up with me. And despite the gravity of what had just happened (Big Deal accidentally shooting the Tiger) my own heartbreak was unbelievably shallow. I couldn't help it though. I loved her and she left me because of what Big Deal did. Another unbelievably shallow thought. I'm turning into Velma.

Tiger pulled me into Doc's where the Jets had regrouped. "What the hell happened to him?" A-Rab asked Tiger after giving me one look.

I sat down heavily at the counter and considered crying my eyes out in front of the gang. I heard Tiger relating what had happened: he had been eavesdropping. I should've been mad.

A-Rab sat down next to me and patted my back. Action was biting his tongue to keep from saying: "Yeah? Well she was a bitch anyway."

Ice was looking around. "Hey," he said suddenly. "Where's Big Deal?"

The room froze. "You saw him last, Ice." Diesel said slowly.

"God dammit!" Ice slammed his fist against the counter. "He went into Tiger territory muttering something about talking to Sara."

"We gotta save him!"

"And stomp the rest of those damn Tigers!"

"We gotta show 'em who's on top!"

"The Jets, that's who!"

"Hold it!" Ice shouted. "We can't just go stampeding into enemy territory. We should wait a little while and see if he turns up. If he doesn't a few of us can go looking for him."

The Jets agreed. _Stop moping,_ I meekly commanded myself. _Big Deal's missing. Stop moping. Move on. C'mon, Baby John, stop moping._ _You're a Jet. Jets don't mope._

**Sara's POV**

I sat in my room, hands clasped in prayer. Azzura and Kristina were with me, also praying. Teresina is slowly recovering and trying harder to remember what happened to her. Octavio's funeral is in a few days and my brother is emigrating from Italy to be here to say goodbye to his almost-brother.

While I'm happy Matthew will be here to stay the circumstances couldn't be sadder. Kristina stands up and leaves and says she needs to ask Joseph about something. Azzura glances at me. "I know _he_ was here last night." She says softly.

"Are you angry?" I ask her.

"It depends. What did you do?"

"I yelled at him an awful lot. He tried apologizing. He swore he didn't mean to kill Octavio. I made him leave just before you came in." I replied.

"I heard you slam your window. I also caught the end of your yelling." Azzura says tightly. "This is getting out of control. Each side is as guilty as the other. Perhaps the Jets do worse."

"Perhaps," I murmured. I looked at her. To anyone else she's look angry. But I know that she is hurt. "Azzura, you miss him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"John."

She tenses. "I do not."

"You do. You loved him. You still do. He didn't have anything to do with Octavio being shot. Why do you hate him for a crime he didn't commit?" I ask her.

"What a fool you've become," Azzura mutters darkly. "Has it ever crossed your mind that I've been marked lousy ever since I chose John? If you were in my place could you still love him if one of his friends killed someone dear to the people you know?"

"You need to overlook his flaws!" I exclaim, surprised. "That's how you loved him in the first place, yes?"

Azzura sighs. "I have no energy to argue with you." She stands up and leaves.

**Big Deal's POV**

They left me bleeding in an alley, laughing about how killers should be killed. Maybe I should die. Even if I hadn't meant to kill that guy I still held the weapon that did.

Hours pass and finally I hear something. It's Ice and Action coming to save me. Action turns the air blue and Ice helps me stand up. My entire shirt is soaked with blood and my head is throbbing. They drag me back to Jet territory and Ice gives me a clean shirt and some rags to tie around my cuts.

The only reason I went into Tiger territory was to try talking to Sara again. I got jumped before I got to see her. How long had I been lying, bleeding in the alley?

I wonder what was to come. The Tigers were out for blood. I bet they thought I was dead. Maybe I should be.

**Azzura's POV**

God knows what's coming and heavens, I don't. All I know is that nothing will ever be the same again between anyone. Even Sara and I are growing apart. We've been like sisters ever since we were born. If we can't stay together what can?

It's like being accused of murder. You don't know what will happen to you but it probably won't be good.

This warfare is in God's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**I watched West Side Story today and got inspired to finish this. I think its really suckish, but, whatever. This is it!**

**Ice's POV**

Well, we found Big Deal. He was lying, half-dead in an alley. Anybodys, who has become quite the nurse, managed to get him cleaned up. When he came to he managed to choke out what happened. He had found Sara and tried to apologize but got kicked out and was jumped.

Anybodys pulled me into a corner. "You do know that the Tigers ain't gonna let this rest, Daddy-O? To top off killing one of their guys aren't you buddy-boys bein' accused of raping one of their girls?"

I rubbed my forehead. "I know, Anybodys. This has spun out of control."

"Baby," Anybodys said. "That's the biggest, fucking understatement I ever heard."

**Azzura's POV**

I was standing on the roof of the tenement, letting the wind rustle my skirts and my hair. I tried to let the wind carry away all my troubles. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I heard someone on the stairs and turned around. I blinked a few times. Was John standing there? He was.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I want to say I'm sorry again. And to say that I still love you. Even if you hate me." He grabbed my hands.

"John, I still love you too. But I can't be with you. I can't turn my back on them now. Please understand. I've known them since before I was born. We grew up together. You, and us, we're recent."

"I know," he said gently. He kissed my hand.

**Joseph's POV**

"Alright, Tigers. Now that the murderer is dead we'll take down the rest of those Jets." I announced.

"I saw the blonde one going up to the roof." Martino said.

"Let's get him."

Martino, Anthony, Bruno, and I went up the stairs and I looked around the roof. The blonde _Americano_ was standing there talking with Azzura.

We staked out and surrounded them. "Joseph!" Azzura cried. "What are you…"

Bruno tackled the Jet and knocked him to the ground. "Stop!" Azzura cries. We ignore her and begin our attack. The Jet mutters curses and tries fighting us off. I feel Azzura tearing at my jacket. "Stop it! Stop it!"

I shove her away.

"STOP IT!"

We freeze. Azzura is shaking, her face red with fury. "Why do you act like this? Why do act like there's a war going on? It isn't guns and knives that kill people. It's hate! And if you keep hating people are going to keep being killed."

"You've become soft, Azzura." I say to her.

"No," she whispers. "I've become wiser." She kneels to help the Jet stand. "And I know that you've all changed. Joseph, you used to be so kind. So different. What happened to you?"

**Baby John's POV**

I know I should be glad Azzura came to my defense, but right now I'm in too much pain to think about much. Once we reached Jet territory lines, Azzura pulled away.

"I can't turn my back on Sara and Teresina." She looks up at me. "You understand what I mean."

I nod, my heart hurting the most.

I walked, defeated, back to Doc's.

"What happened to you, buddy boy?" A-Rab asks, seeing my face.

"I got jumped." I explained. "I think the Tigers are trying to get us alone and then gang up on us."

"So stick together," Ice ordered.

**Sara's POV**

I sit at my little shrine and think. Martino brought the gun. Big Deal held it when it fired. Octavio was killed. Teresina was raped. Azzura broke up with Baby John. So much has happened in the little time I've been here.

There's a knocking at my window. I turn to see Big Deal there. I'm tempted to close my curtain on him, but I open my window. "What?"

"I need to talk to you." He says climbing into my room.

"So start talking." I say irritably.

"I love you. I never meant to shoot Octavio. That gun was jumpy and I just held the gun. I want to make things right again." He touches my face gently.

"I love you too, Andrew. But I cannot!" I try to pull away from him. "It's wrong. And I'm promised to Martino… and you are too old for me!"

He flinches. "You said it didn't matter. Five years doesn't matter." His hand slides down to my shoulder and inward toward my breast. He gently lays his palm against the pulse there and looks into my eyes.

"Sara," he murmurs.

"Andrew," I reply.

He leans in to kiss me and I kiss him back. He gently guides me to my bed where we lie down. I gasp at his weight, pinning my down. He pulls the strap of my dress off my shoulder and exposes my skin. I blush as he presses his lips against my bare chest.

"Andrew," I moan.

"Sara, if you want me to stop I will." Big Deal looked at me.

"No," I told him. I took his hand and guided it to my breast and let it rest there. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sara." Big Deal eases his pants off and hikes up my skirt. He asks me if I'm ready and I nod. He kisses me and I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

He presses into me and I gasp in pain. He pauses before I nod and he continues inside of me. He pushes in deeper and he brushes something that turns the pain into undeniable pleasure. And soon enough I can feel Heaven breaking over me. I vaguely wonder if Martino could ever make me feel this wonderful.

Big Deal kisses me gently repeating that he loves me. I stroke his face and tell him I love him back.

**Big Deal's POV**

I lay there with Sara, reveling in happiness. I cuddle closer to her small, warm body and wish she and I could just lie here forever, never knowing where I ended and she began.

"Can I ruin this perfect moment for a minute?" I ask her.

She looks up at me. "Yes, Andrew?"

"I found out who raped your friend. Terry-sina?"

She giggles at my mispronunciation. "Teresina," she corrects gently.

"Yeah, her. It was two of the Sharks: Loco and Nibbles." I rest my forehead against her's.

"Oh, thank you Andrew, for finding that out."

She starts kissing me again and I get lost in being with her again.

**Azzura's POV**

"John," I call out to him.

He turns around. "Azzura?"

I run up and hug him. He looks a little shocked. "Big Deal found out who raped Teresina: two of the Sharks. And right now Sara is introducing Big Deal to her brother. She broke of her estrangement with Martino and should be promised to Big Deal right now." I look up into his eyes. "I love you."

His face breaks into a wide grin. "I love you too, Azu."

He wraps his arms around me and we kiss. I hold him tightly never wanting to let go.

**Leave me a review telling me what you think. and I'm sorry if the ending totally sucked!**


End file.
